


Suddenly I’m Feeling Brave

by kittyboys (capnlevi)



Series: Baekchen One Shots [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, alcohol consumption?? idk it has nothing to do with the smut, nervous baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnlevi/pseuds/kittyboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically Baekhyun goes to second base for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly I’m Feeling Brave

Jongdae had come over about an hour ago, overnight bag on his shoulder and pizza boxes in his hands. They’d finished the pizza already, and are now snuggled up on Baekhyun’s couch under a blanket. They’re watching old re-runs of some sitcom, and Jongdae is tucked into Baekhyun’s side, with his head on his boyfriend’s chest. Baekhyun can’t even think of what the show is called. He doesn’t really care either when he’s mostly paying attention to the way Jongdae’s fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt, sometimes tucking his fingers underneath the fabric to stroke at Baekhyun’s lower stomach, and then removing them again. It tickles sometimes, depending on where Jongdae lets his fingers go. It’s nice.

Baekhyun’s starting to feel sleepy, but when the episode finishes and the credits start rolling, Jongdae pulls away from his boyfriend’s embrace to sit up and look at him.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun asks, letting his head loll to the side and failing to keep the sleepy tone out of his voice.

Jongdae smiles softly. He’d told Baekhyun before that he thought he was cute when he sounded sleepy, “Am I not allowed to just look at you occasionally?”

“I guess you are-”

Baekhyun is abruptly interrupted by Jongdae moving forward quickly and smoothly sliding into his lap. With his calves on either side of Baekhyun’s thighs, he bundles the blanket up and deposits it on the floor, out of the way.

Baekhyun curiously looks up at his boyfriend hovering above him, “What do you think you’re doing?” he asks, unable to stop the grin tugging at one side of his mouth.

“Just trying to snuggle you harder.”

Baekhyun laughs as Jongdae comes down to rest his head on his shoulder, breathing warm air onto his neck. “My neck’s gonna get all damp if you carry on doing that y’know,” Baekhyun jokes, trying to inch away.

Jongdae responds by licking a stripe up the warm part of Baekhyun’s neck, causing the older boy to squeak and push Jongdae back, “Hey!”

Jongdae just grins and shuffles forwards, further into Baekhyun’s lap, shoving his knees into the couch cushions. He always wants to be as close as possible to Baekhyun. The older boy loops his arms around Jongdae’s waist and pulls him closer to his body. This apparently pleases Jongdae, who tries to slip even further into Baekhyun’s lap, his crotch now right up against Baekhyun’s stomach.  

“You’re really cute,” Jongdae whispers, pressing his forehead against Baekhyun’s.

Now that’s nice and all, but Baekhyun is now hyperaware of the button on Jongdae’s jeans rubbing against his bare stomach where his shirt has ridden up. They have the house all to themselves for the weekend, and the unspoken idea is that they would ‘make the most’ of their alone time. Baekhyun would be lying if he said he’s not incredibly nervous just at the thought of doing the smallest thing with Jongdae. It’s not that the trust isn’t there, because it most certainly is, but Baekhyun can’t help but feel scared.

Baekhyun’s panicking a little bit, and is about to tell Jongdae that they really need to take their used drinks glasses and pizza boxes out to the kitchen when the boy in his lap leans in to kiss him. This effectively cuts off any thoughts for Baekhyun, other than ‘wow, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing him’. The kiss is soft; one that makes Baekhyun’s anxious shoulders drop and his hands move to Jongdae’s hips.

Jongdae keeps kissing him, his mouth moving to Baekhyun’s jaw, then up to his ear, where he nibbles at the lobe before moving back to the older boy’s mouth again. Jongdae has always been confident about this, his experience with various people showing via his gentle bites and the way he sometimes pulls at Baekhyun’s bottom lip. Baekhyun hadn’t kissed anyone before Jongdae. Hadn’t even dated anyone really. Jongdae has always been a clingy best friend, so Baekhyun’s used to the physical contact but the linked fingers and kisses and hands in his hair are all pretty new to him.

Whilst Baekhyun knows Jongdae doesn’t care about the fact that his boyfriend is terribly inexperienced, the older still feels awkward about it. Whenever they make out he always gets the feeling that Jongdae wants to go further but is holding himself back for Baekhyun to make the first move. He feels silly. He wants them to do more than just kiss but… he can never bring himself to do anything about it.

It’s been exactly 8 weeks since Jongdae had drunkenly admitted to having a huge crush on Baekhyun one Friday night. And seven weeks and six days since Jongdae and Baekhyun had announced to their group of friends that they were dating.

 

_Both of them had been vaguely dizzy and giggling, sitting out on the porch of whoever’s house it was, the party inside starting to slow down. Jongdae was sitting with his legs pulled up to his chest, back resting against the balusters. Baekhyun was sitting across from him, nearly-finished beer in his hands as he fiddled with the label on the neck of the bottle._

_It had been silent for a while, neither of them trying to come up with something to say._

_“Baek?”_

_The black haired boy (this had been before he decided to switch things up to the sandy colour he had now), looked up, “Yeah?”_

_Jongdae let his legs slip down onto the floor, one foot reaching far enough that he could lightly bump Baekhyun on the knee with the toe of his shoe._

_“I need to tell you something.”_

_And that had been that. Baekhyun was slightly shocked, and was worried that it was just drunk Jongdae being stupid again. The next morning when he woke up with sore eyes and a pounding head, the confusing memories of the night before only added to the heavy feeling Baekhyun had acquired low in his stomach. He found Jongdae in the kitchen, glass of water in hand. As soon as the younger boy looked up to see who had come in, and noticed Baekhyun’s dishevelled and quite frankly half-dead appearance, he handed him the glass of water. Baekhyun gave a weak smile, wondering if Jongdae was going to say something._

_He didn’t say anything. He waited for Baekhyun to gulp down the last of the water before taking the empty glass from him and placing a kiss on his lips._

 

 

Baekhyun is breathless now, his lips tired and his legs starting to go numb from Jongdae’s weight on them. Baekhyun nudges Jongdae lightly and he slides off of his lap easily, back to the other side of the couch. Jongdae has his eyes closed, head resting back on the cushions, arms folded across his chest. He looks sleepy now as well.

“I’m just gonna clean up quickly.” Baekhyun says, standing to pick up the empty pizza boxes.

Jongdae hums in acknowledgement, eyes still closed.

When Baekhyun walks into the kitchen and sees his reflection in the window, he blushes at his messy hair. Damn Jongdae and his _hands._ His stupid hands that had to be _everywhere_.

**☆**

They’re in Baekhyun’s bed, Jongdae on top of the other boy. They’ve made out in each other’s beds before, it’s no big deal. Except it is, because this time Baekhyun feels brave.

“Jongdae,” his hair is sticking to his forehead, maybe he should have opened a window, it was summer after all, “It’s too hot.”

All Baekhyun gets in reply is an unintelligible mumble and Jongdae carries on kissing his neck.

Jongdae’s wearing boxers but no shirt, and Baekhyun _is_ wearing a shirt but the heat in the room and the heat from Jongdae’s roaming hands is now making him regret it severely.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun really hopes his boyfriend hears him the first time, “T- take my shirt off.”

“What?” Jongdae halts his kissing and sits up, looking down at Baekhyun.

For fuck’s sake.

“You…” Baekhyun needs to say it before his anxiety manages to push its way through into his thoughts again, “I want you.”

Jongdae seems confused for a second, looking at Baekhyun with searching eyes. Clearly he needs some encouragement.

“Jongdae I _want_ you,” he says it with more meaning, looking him in the eyes this time and forcing himself to hold his gaze. Baekhyun will admit he’s kind of proud of himself for not shying away at that moment.

“Okay.”

Jongdae doesn’t say anything else, just helps Baekhyun sit up and then takes his shirt off for him. He brushes the hair that’s landed in Baekhyun’s eyes away and then moves his hands to the back of his head, bringing Baekhyun forwards and placing a kiss on his forehead. Baekhyun blushes and he feels the same as he did when Jongdae kissed him for the first time.

Baekhyun’s collarbones and upper chest are littered with kisses before Jongdae lays him back down again. Jongdae is still sitting up in Baekhyun’s lap and he has an excited, goofy look on his face which Baekhyun thinks really is the furthest thing from sexy he’s ever seen and he can’t help but smile.

Jongdae doesn’t ask what his boyfriend is smiling about and instead chooses to move his way down the bed a bit so that he’s between Baekhyun’s legs, which are now bent at the knee and spread a bit wider. He leans down and starts kissing down Baekhyun’s torso until he’s placing his lips just under his bellybutton.

Baekhyun’s been shivering the whole time, which is weird, he thinks, because the room is still very hot. Jongdae’s hair keeps tickling him whenever he leans down to press a kiss to his stomach. When Jongdae tucks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, Baekhyun flinches, and immediately curses himself for it. Baekhyun had anticipated the fingers tucking in to start tugging down the fabric but all he gets is Jongdae changing course completely and his thighs start getting some attention. Maybe he noticed the flinch. Baekhyun isn’t sure if he’s grateful or not.

Jongdae is kissing the inside of his thigh and biting every now and then and sucking and moving upwards. Baekhyun’s finding it harder and harder to breathe.

“Want to mark you up.” Jongdae sucks a bit harder when he says this and Baekhyun can’t help but squirm and let out a stuttery noise because _apparently Jongdae has a dirty mouth and apparently his thighs are actually really sensitive and who knew that would feel so good?_

Jongdae looks up, “Are you okay?”

Baekhyun flushes when his eyes meet Jongdae’s because the goofy look from earlier has disappeared completely and Jongdae looks… really hot, and serious and like he knows what he’s doing. Despite being half-hard finally, Baekhyun is starting to feel nervous again, “Yeah yeah, I’m fine.”

Jongdae looks reluctant.

“I promise. Please Jongdae.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with all of this? We don’t have to do anything, we can just cuddle and sleep.”

Baekhyun can’t stop himself from smiling at this. Jongdae would probably wait for him to be ready for a hundred years.

“Jongdae I want you. I promise. And anyways, it’s not like we’re gonna,” he looks away, suddenly a bit embarrassed, “like, actually have _sex_.”

Jongdae snorts and Baekhyun drops his head back on the pillow, covering his face with his hands, “Will you shut up and get back to whatever it is you were planning to do.”

“Sorry it’s just, Baek, the furthest we’ve gone up until this point is grinding on each other at that party the other week. You really think we’d be making a sprint for the finish before we’ve even stretched and warmed up.”

There was a lilt in Jongdae’s voice when he said the word ‘stretched’ and he laughs when Baekhyun moves his hands from his face to narrow his eyes at him.  

Having successfully distracted Baekhyun’s nerves, Jongdae goes back to kissing his boyfriend’s stomach, his hands coming up to tickle at his sides.

“S- stop Jongdae!”

Baekhyun huffs out a laugh though as Jongdae rises up to lean over him, mouth millimetres away from his own, whispering, “Baby,” and then leaning down to kiss at his neck, more words are spoken but they’re muffled and Baekhyun can’t hear properly. Something about laughter during sex.

Jongdae’s whispery voice is making Baekhyun’s stomach do weird things. He feels like he might be sick, but also really, really like he’s on fire and something needs to be done about it.

Jongdae lowers himself to the bed so that his face is right in front of Baekhyun’s crotch. He breathes hot air over Baekhyun and smirks when he gets a twitch out of him. Jongdae leans in and nuzzles, _nuzzles for Christ’s sake_ , at Baekhyun’s dick, before mouthing along the outline that’s getting more and more obvious through the thin fabric of his underwear. Baekhyun shudders and reaches one hand back to hold onto his pillow as the other hand flails about a bit, not knowing where to go. Jongdae moves back and gives Baekhyun a permission-asking look as he tucks his fingers into the waistband of his boxers for the second time. Baekhyun doesn’t flinch this time, but gives a small nod and looks away as he feels the fabric slide down his legs, and then off completely.

With Baekhyun rid of his underwear, the air hitting new places on his body makes him feel extremely exposed. Finally devoid of clothing, he feels like his heart is about to jump out of his throat or fight its way out of his chest, maybe both.

“You’re gorgeous, Baekhyun.”

He looks back and meets Jongdae’s eyes and he really wants to reply, but all that comes out is a nervous breath. Jongdae kind of looks gorgeous too.

Baekhyun is _hard_ but Jongdae is still only kissing his lower stomach and the insides of his thighs. Baekhyun is worried that he’s about to start outright whining if his boyfriend doesn’t do something, something _more_.

Not knowing how exactly to ask, Baekhyun just reaches down to thread his fingers through Jongdae’s hair, hoping he might take a hint.

He does.

He moves his head further down, kissing the tops of Baekhyun’s legs and moving inwards. When Jongdae’s cheek bumps his dick, Baekhyun inhales incredibly sharply causing Jongdae to huff out a laugh. He turns his face to lick a stripe up the side of Baekhyun’s cock causing him to gasp and inadvertently bring his legs up and nearly smack Jongdae in the side of the head with his knee.

Baekhyun’s fists are clenched, squeezed in Jongdae’s hair. He’s already holding on so tightly that he’s worried he might actually rip some of Jongdae’s hair out when his boyfriend finally gets his mouth around him.

“Relax, Baek. You’re so tense.”

Baekhyun blushes, trying to relax into the sheets but failing when Jongdae decides to open his mouth again.

“You’re in good hands… or should I say, a good mouth.”

Baekhyun blushes even harder and glares at Jongdae for his wise cracks.

Jongdae just smirks, pleased with himself, and starts working his hand over Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun wonders how Jongdae can have such a drastic change in persona within mere seconds.

He keeps twisting his wrist in some kind of way and Baekhyun has moved his hands to the sheets and is gripping them tightly and holding his breath. _Damn there’s not even a mouth on him yet_.

Without warning though, Jongdae ducks his head down and takes all of Baekhyun in his mouth. Baekhyun feels the head of his dick hit the back of Jongdae’s throat and _Jesus Christ isn’t deep throating something you’re meant to work up to slowly?_ He lets out all the breath he’s been holding and reaches back to Jongdae’s head, trembling fingers threading through his hair again, “Oh God.”

Apparently Jongdae was getting a bit ahead of himself and _yes a dick down the throat when you haven’t done it for a good while isn’t a brilliant idea straight away_. He pulls off, eyes watering quite a lot and Baekhyun wonders if he was trying to impress him or something. Either way, Jongdae ignores what just happened and works Baekhyun with his hand whilst his throat recovers a bit. It puts Baekhyun at ease slightly because it means Jongdae is nervous too and although he has experience, he doesn’t have it with _Baekhyun_ , so this is new to him too.

This time he knows what’s coming when Jongdae lowers his head again, but that doesn’t stop him from letting a somewhat loud moan slip out.

A laugh rumbles in Jongdae’s throat and Baekhyun _feels_ it and it’s so hot. He has his eyes squeezed shut and head tilted back because he knows that if they were open and looking at what Jongdae was doing, then this would have been over about 20 seconds ago.

Jongdae has pulled back slightly so that he can get a hand around the bottom of Baekhyun’s dick where his mouth isn’t. His tongue is doing all kinds of things and for once Baekhyun is thankful for those previous partners Jongdae got to practice on.

He can feel himself sliding in and out of Jongdae’s mouth and when he finally risks a glance down, he can’t help but whimper. Jongdae has his eyes closed and his eyelashes are fluttering and Baekhyun can see a single bead of sweat running down his left temple. His cheekbones are even more defined than normal with the way he’s hollowing his cheeks.

Despite how good it feels, Baekhyun needs to pull Jongdae up for a kiss. He shifts away and when Jongdae confusedly looks up, he brings him forwards and into a kiss. He can taste himself on Jongdae’s tongue and it’s simultaneously the grossest and hottest thing ever.

Jongdae kisses Baekhyun until he’s breathless and panting and then he pushes him back down onto the bed and crawls down his body again. Jongdae holds the eye contact and licks up the underside of Baekhyun’s cock before flicking his tongue over the slit. Baekhyun shudders and then whines when Jongdae takes the head into his mouth and sucks, his hand starting to work him over again.

Not only is the experience overwhelming simply because it’s his first time, but the fact that it’s Jongdae doing this – Baekhyun’s best friend since forever Kim Jongdae – makes Baekhyun feel like he’s burning. He’s so hot and his legs are shaking, from the sheer amount of energy that seems to want to burst out of him _or_ the amazing head he’s getting, who knows. Both are likely.

Baekhyun’s stomach feels like it’s got a million small butterflies fluttering around in it and there’s tingles running up and down his body and Jongdae’s mouth feels so fucking good and he doesn’t want this to end.

“Jo-,” Baekhyun chokes as Jongdae dips his tongue into his slit, “Jongdae I-”

Jongdae looks up at him with a mischievous look in his eyes and makes sure to be as showy as possible in the way he licks up the side of Baekhyun’s cock, knowing that his boyfriend is watching him.

Jongdae goes back down on him and sets a faster, harder pace, and Baekhyun wonders how his jaw hasn’t locked yet.

Baekhyun’s breath is starting to come out in nothing but huffs and moans and gasps and his hands are in Jongdae’s hair again, making a tangle of things. His legs feel like they’re buzzing and he’s lost all control of his hips and accidentally bucks into Jongdae’s mouth a few times, but he doesn’t seem to mind.

“Jongdae I’m gonna… oh fuck”

Jongdae pulls off, and Baekhyun swallows hard, “Can I finish you with my hand? I wanna see your face when you come.”

Baekhyun’s mouth drops open and he barely manages to whimper out a ‘Yes’ before Jongdae is leaning over him and kissing him on the mouth, his hand back on Baekhyun. Everything feels messy and fast and uncontrolled and Baekhyun is squirming and sobbing pleads as Jongdae runs his thumb over the head of his cock.

“Oh fuck, Jongdae-”

“Come on Baekhyun.”

He’s rolling his hips up and Jongdae makes his fist tighter and Baekhyun feels dizzy.

Everything is rushing and when he finally hits the edge his whole body jerks and he lets out a cry of something along the lines of ‘fuck, Jongdae’, he can’t really remember. His orgasm rolls through his whole body and his vision goes fuzzy at the edges until his closes his eyes and tips his head back into the pillow, his legs shaking and hands twitching in the sheets.

When he opens his eyes again and sees Jongdae panting and looking down at him, it feels like he’s blacked out. He swallows and looks down at his stomach, painted in white. He flicks his eyes back up to Jongdae, who’s smirking and also looking surprisingly flushed. His body is still whirring but he’s exhausted and feels gross.

“Holy fuck.”

“I know right?” Jongdae leans in and kisses Baekhyun’s cheek before reaching to the tissues on Baekhyun’s nightstand and cleaning Baekhyun’s stomach up.

It’s not until Jongdae gets up to dispose of the tissue and is walking back towards the bed that Baekhyun notices the mess at the front of Jongdae’s boxers.

“Jongdae… did you…”

Jongdae stops and follows Baekhyun’s gaze, “Oh, yeah I kinda did.” He looks sheepish. It’s adorable.

“That’s hot.”

Jongdae snorts and swats at Baekhyun’s face before going over to his drawers, “I’m borrowing your underwear.”

Baekhyun flops onto his back and sighs deeply, staring up at the ceiling and thinking about how they should really take a shower. He can hear Jongdae changing and shuffling around next to him, “I really like you, y’know.”

Jongdae throws a clean pair of underwear at him and then joins him on the bed, “That’s why we’re dating you numpty.”

Baekhyun hums and slips on his clean underwear, then shuffles around so that he’s snuggled into Jongdae’s side, head on his chest, “I just want to say it, is all.”

Jongdae kisses his head, “I know. I like you a lot too.”

Baekhyun falls into a doze wondering how long it’s going to be until he gains enough courage to tell Jongdae he thinks he loves him.

Jongdae stays awake, stroking Baekhyun’s hair softly and listening to his breathing. He wonders how long he’ll have to wait until he’ll be able to tell Baekhyun he loves him, without freaking his boyfriend out.

**Author's Note:**

> um this took way too long to write because im very busy right now, sorry about that !  
> id love to hear responses to this so dont be scared to comment !


End file.
